The investigators will characterize in detail abnormalities in the pulsatile mode of LH, FSH, and prolactin secretion and clearance in men with chronic renal failure using computer-assisted pulse analysis and deconvolution methods. These studies are anticipated to clarify the pathophysiology of hypogonadism in chronic renal disease.